Le cavalier blanc
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Lelouch se fait tirer les cartes lors d'une fête foraine. Et Suzaku a sa propre interprétation du tirage.


_Cet one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 mars 2015. Il a été donc fait dans un temps limité. Veuillez en prendre compte avant de râler sur la longueur du texte.  
_

_Le thème pour cet one-shot correspond à son premier paragraphe qu'il fallait insérer dans l'histoire._

_Code Geass appartient à ses créateurs._

**Le cavalier blanc**

Le cartomancien choisit une carte, un cavalier, la posa au centre de la table. Lui. Il battit les lames restantes. Le jeu une fois coupé, il en disposa autour de la première. Celle marquée d'un cercueil vint s'y juxtaposer. L'observateur frémit.

Lelouch n'eut qu'une brève lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. L'interprétation de son avenir ne nécessitait pas l'expertise d'un cartomancien. Il connaissait son chemin de route qui le mènerait tout droit à une mort brutale.

Ce qu'il souhaitait connaître ne figurait pas encore dans ce tirage.

Quand la faux apparut, il ne bougea même pas un sourcil alors que son ami, pouvait-il encore le dénommer ainsi, Suzaku se tendit perceptiblement.

La mort d'un proche mettait forcément mal à l'aise le chevalier blanc.

Puis vint le jardin accompagné d'une clef. Lelouch se contreficha du reste, mais demanda l'interprétation de cette fin. Auparavant, il n'attribuait pas d'importance à ces sornettes de devin. Seulement, depuis son obtention du Geass, il pensait ne pas tout connaître de ce monde.

Le cartomancien le baratina un moment sur l'importance du cavalier associé à la carte du cœur, parce qu'il devrait écouter sa moitié venue le rejoindre peu de temps avant son décès. C'était d'un romantisme navrant. Deux cartes mortelles, à la suite, très rare. Il avait de grandes chances de se fâcher avec cette personne et d'échouer à obtenir son pardon avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Qui ? Un proche.

Exaspéré par ce genre de mièvrerie, Lelouch lui demanda de continuer.

Il accèderait à son but grâce à l'aide de cet ami. Il se pouvait que ce cavalier continue son œuvre par respect pour lui.

Lelouch sortit de cette tente avec des sous en moins en poche et un meilleur ami choqué pour un mois entier.

« Allez, Suzaku, tu ne vas pas croire ce charlatan.

\- Ils parlaient de nous.

\- Tu veux me faire une déclaration d'amour, se moqua de lui Lelouch.

\- Dans ma famille, on recommandait de ne se faire tirer les cartes qu'en solitaire. La présence d'une personne supplémentaire fausserait le tirage.

\- Drôle de croyance.

\- Est-ce que tu es attiré par les hommes ? »

Lelouch soupira bruyamment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question de la part de Suzaku. En fait, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux autres de cette façon. Il ne désirait pas rendre quelqu'un malheureux lorsqu'il ne serait plus de ce monde.

« Tu veux me faire visiter ton cockpit, ô grand cavalier blanc… »

Lelouch se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait mélangé le titre guerrier de Suzaku avec la carte tirée précédemment.

« Sérieusement ? »

La voix grave de Suzaku résonna à ses oreilles comme attirante. Lelouch détestait ses faiblesses, particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'ignorance.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Il préférait être sincère dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les opportunités se faisaient de plus en plus rares avec Suzaku. Ils étaient ennemis derrière leurs armures et amis dès qu'il les retirait. Le cartomancien avait tout faux. La mort les côtoyait quotidiennement. Au moindre faux pas, son ami dégainerait son épée étincelante pour lui ôter la vie. Lelouch ne pourrait s'y soustraire, car Suzaku le supplantait physiquement. Suzaku n'aurait aucune pitié. Son meilleur ami n'aurait aucune pitié. Il avait bien assassiné son père, alors son meilleur ami, ce serait facile...

Lelouch sursauta quand la main large et chaude de Suzaku se posa tendrement sur son épaule.

Il s'étonnait encore du sentiment de sécurité relatif qui l'envahissait en présence de Suzaku. Un jour, ce ne serait plus le cas. Il avait l'intuition que Suzaku ne serait pas éternellement dupe sur son engagement dans la résistance japonaise.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? »

Suzaku promena un doigt contre sa nuque, ce que Lelouch trouva plutôt agréable. Où voulait-il en venir ? Troublé, Lelouch laissa Suzaku se rapprocher progressivement de lui. De toutes ses relations, il s'agissait de la plus bancale et de la plus vouée à l'échec. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas laisser Suzaku l'embrasser.

Pourtant, il laissa les lèvres de son meilleur ami s'emparer des siennes, là, entre deux tentes de la fête foraine.

Alors que Suzaku lui permettait de goûter au feu du désir, l'esprit de Lelouch tentait de vaincre cette attirance subite et incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait plus donner d'ordre à Suzaku. Vis, Suzaku, vis.

Est-ce que le serrer dans ses bras et batailler avec sa langue revenaient à vivre ?

Sûrement.

Suzaku s'arrêta difficilement de l'embrasser et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Le cœur de Lelouch battit furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme si jusque-là, il avait été comprimé par sa volonté de sauver le monde.

« Pardon… J'en avais très envie, dit Suzaku.

\- Au moins, je sais ce qu'il en est avec les garçons », s'en amusa Lelouch.

La douce couleur rosée sur les jours de Suzaku lui plaisait énormément. Il ne devrait pas s'attacher autant à Suzaku. Non. Il n'aurait pas lui donner le pouvoir de survivre à quasiment toutes les situations grâce à son Geass. Son esprit devint vide pour laisser place à son cœur, comme lorsqu'il avait donné cet ordre.

Lelouch embrassa Suzaku à son tour pour chercher à comprendre cette attirance physique.

Suzaku avait toujours exercé sur lui une certaine attraction. Même enfant. Quand il était revenu dans sa vie, sauvé d'entre les morts, Lelouch avait cru revivre un bref instant, avant de se retrouver poignardé par le poids du Geass et ses implications.

Ce soir, il aurait Suzaku. Juste ce soir. Juste un soir.

Lelouch s'accrocha désespérément à ce corps excité contre le sien.

« J'ai peur que les autres lycéens nous voient, râla Lelouch entre deux baisers.

\- Viens dans mon cockpit, plaisanta Suzaku.

\- Tu sais comment réagirait la présidente des élèves si elle nous voyait nous embrasser. »

Suzaku frémit d'horreur puis l'entraîna par la main loin des festivités. Lelouch désirait que le trajet dure le plus longtemps possible. Il aimerait tellement faire une multitude de vœux avec son Geass en ce moment même.

Sous les arbres, Suzaku le retourna vers lui pour ravir à nouveau sa bouche. Dans le noir, ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes. Lelouch n'hésita pas à tirer sur la veste blanche de son amant pour accéder à sa peau, tout en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Il avait envie de caresser tout son corps et de tout connaître de lui. Il sentit le bas-ventre de Suzaku se frotter au sien créant de la chaleur et la recherche de sensations agréables.

Alors que Lelouch soupirait de bonheur à cette friction, Suzaku ouvrit son pantalon pour stimuler directement son sexe. Lelouch gémit fortement en sentant son membre enserré dans cette douce poigne et accompagna de mouvements les attouchements de Suzaku. Encore maladroit et envahi par ce plaisir nouveau, il eut du mal à accéder à la virilité de son amant. Celui-ci finit par abaisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Être caressé ainsi avait tout d'exaltant, mais procurer du plaisir avait tout de grisant. Sa main glissait le long de ce sexe dont il appréciait la longueur et la chaleur et en testait les préférences pour le plaisir. Le visage de Suzaku laissait entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait dans ce moment de relâchement et de confiance. Il devait gémir autant que lui et exprimer aussi silencieusement que lui ses véritables sentiments.

Lelouch se perdit de baiser en baiser dans cette étreinte, recherchant à tout prix à la faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Ils n'auraient qu'une nuit.

Suzaku serait son cavalier blanc : un amour annonciateur de mort.


End file.
